


Head

by orphan_account



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was no time to encourage him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head

"A 37, Yusuke? Is that really the best you can do?" said Keiko, hovering over Yusuke with his previously crumpled test dangling between her pinched fingers. He had ditched school halfway through the day just for the hell of it, which of course tied miss crabbypants's panties in a knot. Sometimes he wished she'd just lay off, but when she was hunched over like so his hands had minds of their own.

He yawned and stretched until one of his outstretched hands landed conveniently on her tit. Those hadn't grown quite as much as her ass, but her ass was too far away and he was too lazy, so this would suffice. At least until she figured out that this wasn't a mistake and slapped him with all her might.

And she did. And it hurt like a bitch.

"Idiot! Try thinking with your head for a change!"

Yusuke scratched his cheek and grinned. "I thought I was."

"You know what I mean!" said Keiko, tossing his test on the floor and stomping on it. "You promised you'd work harder so our class average didn't suffer."

"I've been trying to stay the hell with school for years, but you and mom just won't let me."

"Well that's because we lo-" Keiko paused for a moment and shook her head. This was no time to encourage him. "-care about you. Don't you see?"

"I love you, too, Keiko," said Yusuke, rolling over on the couch and going right back to sleep. She was stunned to silence, and eventually took that as her cue to leave. He didn't feel like talking. He knew he screwed up, but what else was new? It was strange that Keiko still cared about his progress in school, despite the fact that he didn't, but he supposed it wasn't so bad.

END


End file.
